bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basement Explorers
Plot When the guppies get a chore of going down to the basement they overcome their fear of weird things and scary stuff. Transcript Mr Grouper: "Kids can you come here for a second." Molly: "What do you want." Mrs Grouper: "We need some flashlights they're in the basement." All: "The basement." Mrs Grouper: "We know you kids don't like the basement." Mr Grouper: "But as you kids know there's nothing to be afraid of." Zach: "Okay." Leah: "Sounds great." Gil: "Alright." Goby: "We need to go down the basement and get the flashlights we can handle something like that." Molly: "I wouldn't go to the basement if I were you guys.They say that it's full of weird things and scary stuff." Deema: "Weird things." Nonny: "And scary stuff." Oona: "Looks like I'm going in alone." Nonny: "No way.I'm coming with you Oona." Deema: "So am I." Goby: "Me too even if there are weird things." Gil: "And scary stuff." Boris: "You're right." Julia: "Let's go there together." Molly: "Remember what Mr and Mrs Grouper told us there's nothing to be afraid of." All: "There's nothing to be afraid of.There's nothing to be afraid of." (They went to the basement.) Zach: "Anyone want to voulnteer to open the door." Leah: "Raise your hand." (Everyone raised their hands.) Nonny: "Me.Okay." All: "There's nothing to be afraid of.There's nothing to be afraid of." (Nonny opened the basement door and closed it.) Oona: "What is it Nonny." Deema: "Is it weird." Goby: "Is it scary." Gil: "What.What did you see." Nonny: "Nothing." All: "Nothing." (They looked at the basement and there is nothing except the staircase.) All: "Nothing." (They swam in the staircase.) Gil: "Do you think we should go down." All: "Yes." Deema: "No." (Everyone swim down the stairs.) Zach: "This is very weird." Leah: "But not very scary to me." (When they got to the next step the rest of the staircase is missing.) Molly: "What do we do now." Gil: "I'll test it out.Here I go then." Molly: "Be careful Gilly.What does it feel like." Gil: "It feels like nothing." Deema: "Someone needs to jump out there.Goby." Goby: "What about Nonny." Nonny: "What not me.No way." Deema: "Look guys.We all know who is the tragically of tricks." Boris: "Us." Julia: "Do we have to." Boris: "What if it is something that is nothing." Deema: "Then you'll just jump right back up." Boris: "Oh right." Julia: "Stand back guys.We're gonna jump." Boris: "In 1,2,3." Both: "Jump." Julia: "We're not jumping anymore." Oona: "Awesome guys wait up." Nonny: "Alright." Deema: "Yee-haw." Goby: "Wow." Gil: "Alright." Molly: "Yay." Zach: "Awesome." Leah: "This is fun." Molly: "Guys over here." Zach: "If we can just." Leah: "We can't get to you guys." Gil: "I think we're stuck." Deema: "We're stuck.Oh no.We're gonna be stuck here forever." Nonny: "Looks like we're gonna need a floor." Gil: "But guys the basement floor is too scary." Molly: "There's nothing to be afraid of." Goby: "There's nothing to be afraid of." All: "There's nothing to be afraid of.There's nothing to be afraid of.Whoa.Wow.Would you look at that would you." Gil: "Hey guys I think we're on the basement floor." Molly: "I agree.But it's not scary like you thought." Deema: "Oh boy.We got the floor back.We got the floor back." (Deema gets stuck.) All: "Deema.You can do it.Come back." Deema: "I can't guys I'm stuck." Nonny: "It's alright we'll help you.Just don't go too near the edge." Gil: "We need a rope to pull her in." Zach: "No rope." Leah: "No nothing." Goby: "Just a floor." Deema: "Will this do." Molly: "You got a rope for us.Throw it in Deema." Gil: "Got it." Oona: "Nice catch Gil.Everybody pull." (The guppies pull Deema back to the floor.) Deema: "Thanks guys.I've could have been stuck there forever." Zach: "Looks like we're gonna need a wall so nobody falls out of the nothing." Leah: "Alright." Boris: "But guys." Julia: "The walls are just too scary." Molly: "It's like they always say.One wall is better than four." All: "There's nothing to be afraid of.There's nothing to be afraid of." (One of the walls appear.) Oona: "Oh wow." Molly: "Oona wait.There could be scary stuff in the boxes." Oona: "Scary Stuff.Yikes." Nonny: "Who's going to check in them." Deema: "I will do it." (Deema swam over to the boxes.She opens one of them.) Deema: "It's well.There's.Nothing in the box." (Deema throws the box on the ground reveals that there's nothing in it.) All: (Sighing).Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures